Take It Up Level
by RoryMcGallen134
Summary: Jeff decides his relationship with Nick needs to go up a level.


**I do not own Glee. Please remember that. Just… read. And be open-minded (not too open minded, you'll go crazy. Trust me, I know)**

**Plz plz plz plz plz review**

**I need to know if I'm doing well or not! **

**PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSE!**

**Don't be mad. About my other eally cheesy story because, like, I didn't mean too. Really. It just sort of slipped out, you know? Like a secret you can't keep. Surely you've had a secret you can't keep to yourself. Because I have this really awesome walk to school buddy (yup, it's you Alice) and I almost tell her everything. I haven't ever told one of her, or one of someone elses secrets to anybody they didn't want knowing. So you can trust me. Really. If you have any secrets you want to tell me, fire away. I won't tell anyone, I swear. Tee!#**

**This is, in fact a ONE-SHOT.**

Nick and Jeff had been dating for 7 months altogether now, and Jeff thought that it was time they went… a little further… if you know what he means. They had only shared sweet kisses and made out a couple of times, but that was the most.

Now they were lying together in the same bed, and Jeff decided to go for it. 'Nick?' he asked, a little nervous.

'Hmm?' Nick replied, sending vibrations up his body.

'You know, we've been dating for 7 months now,' the Blonde boy said, turning around and facing him. Nick put his arms out to cuddle Jeff, but he pulled away. 'No, wait, Nick. Let me finish.'

'What is it?'

'I think we need to go a little further in our relationship together, like physically-wise, you know?'

Nick stared at him in confusion for a while, then his eyes widened in shock.

'So, uhh, what were you planning on, uhh, doing?' he stammered, lost for words.

'Touch you,' Jeff whispered. 'I want to touch you.'

He moved closer and started kissing Nick slowly and passionately, his hand slowly trailing their way to cup Nicks face. Nicks tongue traced his lip, demanding for entrance, and Jeff granted him that with a moan. Jeff, not breaking the kiss, shifted himself so that he was lying on top of Nick. They both groaned as their erections rubbed against each other, causing wonderful friction.

Nicks hands started roaming over Jeff's muscly arms and sides making the blonde boy shiver wantonly, his hips jerking down. At the same time, Nick jerked his hips up, and they both moaned again, picking up a steady rhythm, thrusting against each other.

Eventually Jeff raised himself up and prepped himself on his elbows. Then he started unbuttoning Nicks top teasingly slowly, sucking harshly and biting at the newly exposed skin. Nick trailed his hand down Jeff's already bare back – g_od, how is it possible for skin to feel that good? _– till he found something round, and he trailed his fingers round it, making Jeff groan. The brunet then pushed Jeff's pyjama bottoms and pushed them off. Now Jeff was left in his boxers and Nick was in his pyjamas and boxers. Nick put his hand in between their bodies and cupped Jeff through his boxers causing the other boy to moan and move his hips against his hand.

Jeff stretched his head to Nick's ear and whispered 'stop', kissing the sensitive skin below his ear, the brunet thrashing beneath him. Jeff tugged t the waistband of Nick's pyjama bottoms. 'Off,' he said, his breath coming out short and fast.

Nick hurried to comply, discarding both his clothes and Jeff's boxers. 'God, Nick,' Jeff groaned. 'So damn hot.' He moaned again, pulled Nick in for a hard kiss, their teeth clinking together, their slick cocks pulsing as they thrust against each other and moaned into each other's mouths. But then Jeff stopped and started pressing hot, wet kisses down his body, breathing on them and chilling the brunet, who wondered what on earth could he have in mind that was better than kissing each other. But Jeff just carried on until he got to his nipple where he stopped, sucking softly, then biting down on the pink bud.

'Ah-aaah, Jeff,' Nick moaned, his voice coming out squeaky and high-pitched.

'What is it?' Jeff said, moving to his other nipple.

'Take me. Please. Take all of me into your mouth,' Nick said desperately, looking for any friction and thrusting up against the blonde's stomach. Jeff moaned at his words and swiftly moved down until his head was level with the brunets rigid cock. 'Do you want me?' Jeff breathed onto his cock. Nick couldn't answer. He writhed, trying to find that wet heat. Jeff kissed the skin between his thighs, his hands moving to Nicks ass to squeeze it, once, twice, three times.

'Do you want me, Nick?' Jeff repeated, licking up the underside of his cock. He got the pre-cum off with his thumb and speared it down the side of his cock. Nick thrashed and whimpered beneath him. 'Answer my question, Nicky,' Jeff said. He continuously licked the slit on the brunets cock without touching the rest.

'God, yes, Jeff!' Nick shouted, moaning brokenly.

And with that, Jeff sunk his mouth down on Nick's cock. Nick almost screamed. _Almost._ He thought he would explode before Jeff had even started. It was warm, wet and _perfect._ Nick reached down and threaded his fingers in Jeff's hair. Jeff hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, and it took all of Nick's already dented will power to not thrust into his lovers mouth. The blonde boy swirled his tongue around Nick and ran his tongue over the slit at the top, whilst Nick couldn't do anything but moan continuously.

'Ugh…I'm so close, baby,' Nick managed, tugging at Jeff's hair, trying to get him up. But Jeff didn't budge. He just sucked harder, gliding his mouth up and down Nick. He sanked an arm up and tweaked Nick's nipple and Nick snapped. He came, shouting Jeff's name over and over and accidentally thrusting into his mouth, losing himself. Jeff swallowed as much as he could manage, a little bit dribbling down his chin.

Jeff moved up the bed and kissed Nick, and if Nick had any eneegy left, he would've groaned because Jeff was letting him taste himself. Soon they were snuggled up, too tired to clean themselves off.

'Jeff?' Nick called.

'Hmm?'

'Are you alright?'

'Yeah, don't worry.'

'Jeff?'

'Hmm?'

'That was awesome.'

Jeff laughed.

'Jeff?'

'Hmm?'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

**Please private message me if you spot any mistakes. Thank you. I do not own Glee. **


End file.
